


Stomco Day 2: Species Swap

by zozobird



Series: Stomco Week 1 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human!Star, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Species Swap, Stomco, demon!Marco, mewman!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: How did Tom, Marco, and Star change species? They were fine last night!





	1. Day 2: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 down, 5 to go.  
> Still short, doesn't even break 800. XD

Marco stared into his copper eyes through the mirror in disbelief, wondering if he was dreaming. He reached up and touched the curled horns that appeared to have grown over night. He turned his head to get a better look at them and noticed his ears were now pointed.

“What the-” Marco cut himself off, looking at his teeth. They were sharper now, and serrated.

On his back were two large, webbed wings. Marco tried to flex them and they flared out dramatically, knocking down everything on the bathroom. He winced at the sound, hoping it didn’t wake anyone up. He was wrong-a few moments later, he heard footsteps approaching the door.

There was a knock, “Marco?” Star sleepily asked. “You okay in there?”

“...I don’t know? Probably not.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“See for yourself,” he opened the door.

Star gasped, “You look so _cool._ ”

“Uh, thanks. I guess,” Marco rubbed the back of his neck before gesturing at her face. “Where are your cheek emblems?”

“What? They’re on my cheeks. _Duh,_ Marco. Where else would they be?”

“I don’t know, but they’re not there right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Star looked into the mirror and gasped again. “Wha-? Where _are_ my cheek emblems?”

As Marco was about to respond, they heard a surprised shout coming from the living room. The pair ran to the room, ready for a fight. They relaxed when they didn’t see anyone new.

“Who shouted?” Star asked, confused.

“I did!” Tom shouted, bolting to his feet.

“Tom, what happened to you?” Marco asked.

Tom didn’t look like a demon anymore. He had two eyes instead of three, his hair was now black, his horns and sharp teeth were gone and his ears were rounded instead of pointed. His skin was also no longer a pale blue-purple--rather it was tan. On each cheek was an orange sun symbol.

“I don’t know!” Tom said, hysterically. “What happened to _you?!_ Why do you look like a demon?”

“I don’t know either! I woke up like this.”

“Star!” Tom turned towards his now human friend. “Did you do this?”

“No. I’ve been practicing wandless magic since… Ya’know… But I’m not far enough along to be able to do this,” she hesitated, putting her hand to her chin in thought. “At least, I don’t think I did it.”

“She’s right,” a groggy voice said from beneath the pile of blankets in the middle of the room, “she didn’t do this.”

“Then who did, Janna?” Tom asked as the dark haired girl sat up.

She gave the trio a smile “I did.”

“How?” Marco asked at the same time Star asked, “Why?”

Janna shrugged, “A potion I put in some of the cookies I brought. And because I wanted to see what happened.”

“Why did we invite her? She always does thing this,” Tom complained.

“She’s our friend, she’s always down to hang, and we usually have fun when she does these things,” Marco reasoned as Star talked to Janna about the potion.

Star turned towards Tom and Marco, “Okay, guys, there’s good new and bad news,” the pair nodded at Star to continue. “Good news is that the potion’ll wear off. Bad news is that we don’t know how long it’ll last. So I vote we have fun while we’re in these forms.”

“I’ve dealt with weirder,” Marco shrugged.

“Really?” Tom tilted his head.

“Yeah, one time, Star turned my arm into an evil tentacle. _Just_ my arm _._ ”

Tom turned towards Star in shock, who rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle.

“What do you guys wanna do first?” She quickly deflected.

“Movies?” Janna suggested.

“Video games?” Tom asked hopefully.

“How about breakfast?” Marco said, already headed to the kitchen.

The other three nodded and followed him in. Marco pulled out the cereal and milk and they all began eating. After they were done, they went back to the living room to watch a few movies.

One popcorn war later, they started playing Mario Kart and Smash Bros. There was shouting. There was cheating. There were holes torn in couch cushions, but there was also laughter and friendly teasing. Tom, Star, and Marco never noticed when Janna snuck a picture and left. They didn’t even realize that they were playing long enough that the potion wore off, too busy trying to win.


	2. Day 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another pic to go with the fic. They're all playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's able to draw again! Me!
> 
> The problem with the app sorted itself out. Thanks for being so patient! :D  
> The rest of the week should be coming out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took so long was because;  
> 1.) the app only started working again a few days ago  
> 2.) I lost the progress I had already made because of that so I had to start over  
> 3.) I wanted to try a backgroud(I need more practice with them)  
> 4.) family issues popped up, so I had limited time to spend on it
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Edit: I wanted to post a pic for this today, but something's wrong with the drawing app I use. It won't open. Like, at all. I've uninstalled then reinstalled it and it still won't open. So until I get it working, the drawings are going to have to wait.


End file.
